Honeymoon Nights in Hawaii
by Pp62912
Summary: Reminiscing about the best times together. Dracula and Martha did just that about their honeymoon. What happened at their honeymoon? Here's a short about it. CAUTION: RATED M FOR ADULT LANGUAGE AND CONTENT


**Hello everyone. This is just a one shot requested by Gotham317. No one has ever written a story about Martha and Dracula so Gotham317 and I thought of writing a story about their honeymoon. Never had a written like this. I'm not that type of writer but I have to admit; I surprise myself. Now if I didn't give enough warning in the description, THIS IS RATED M for Adult language and situations. I hope you enjoy. Reviews. Comments. Always welcome.**

 **UPDATE: Sorry guys. Missed some stuff so I had to go back and update.**

* * *

 **Honeymoon Nights in Hawaii**

The afternoon sun shone brightly. Even for a cloudy day, it was a very bright day. Mountains and hills covered in lush forests of pine and oaks hid the elegance of Castle Lubov and its tall towers made of stone and wood. During the day the castle lay quiet, like it was abandoned or deserted, feeling almost gloomy and empty. But by night, the mood was different. Lively and bright as it was incredibly lit, showing its splendor in the darkness of the mountains.

It was dark inside the main sleeping chambers of the lord and lady. They preferred the night over the day since they were peaceful loving vampires. So therefore, they slept when the sun was in the sky and were awake with the moon. Or so it seemed. The lord, or better known as Count Dracula lay beside his beautiful wife staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. A man with smooth black hair, blue eyes, and somewhat of a large nose. He would turn his head sometimes, look at his wife then beyond her over to a small crib that sat beside her side of the bed. He couldn't help thinking about the tiny, little life in that crib. Something so precious to him, he couldn't resist.

Turning into a mist, he snuck out of bed without waking his beloved. Quickly from a mist to a bat, the count made his way to a small baby mobile that hung, suspended above the crib. The mobile consisted of three small, black bats, rotating above. Now there was a fourth bat rotating with the mobile. Dracula stared down into the crib while slowly rotating with the mobile. His curiosity peaked so much he couldn't resist. He knew he would be in trouble with Martha but he couldn't take it any longer.

Fluttering down from his perch on the mobile, Dracula formed into his normal self and looked over the crib with curiosity. He smiled down as he reached in the crib and pulled out the precious, sleeping bundle. He held the sleeping baby, staring at her small, protruding baby fangs, her black hair, and cute little nose. He could see the resemblance of him in the child. He brought the baby up to his face so to kiss her on the forehead when he was caught in the act.

"If you wake Mavis one more time, so help me I'll…" said Martha as she lit the lantern on her night stand and was interrupted by the baby Mavis's crying. She puts her open hand over her face in annoyance and slowly rubs the sleep out. She pulls herself out of the blankets and away from herself as she sat up in bed in her long night gown. Her slightly messed up black hair hung behind her bare shoulders. Tired, blue eyes looked on at her husband in an annoying way.

"I'm sorry! I just can't help it," Dracula says as he starts to sing to Mavis. _"Hush little vampire, don't say a word. Papa's gonna get you a villager."_ With her crying subsided, Drac looked down at this precious bundle. A form of a smile appeared on baby Mavis's face as she cooed and took her gentle father's finger into her mouth, gumming at it. Martha stood up and walked over to his side and leaned on his shoulder, looking into the blue eyes of her precious daughter.

"Oh, my Mavy. Oh! She's teething," the Count said to Martha as he continued to smile and stare down at Mavis.

"I can't stop staring at her. I… I… I think she's hypnotized me." A grin formed on Drac. This was the best moment of his life and the best thing to happen to him. Martha just giggled at Drac as she looked up at his eyes to see if he was truly being serious.

"Hypnotizing powers?" she said surprisingly. "In three months? Really?"

"Of course! She's a Dracula after all!" replied the Count in a proud manner lifting a fist up with his free arm. Martha chuckled at his enthusiasm that was to be expected for his name was known throughout and most often feared. But she did not worry or fear for her or Mavis's safety. She knew they were well protected by a caring and loving father.

"Why don't you get Mavis to sleep and come back to bed. She needs her rest and so do you, you know," Martha said as she smiled down at little Mavis while she had her hand on Dracula's shoulder.

"You're right," he said sort of deflated emotionally. "Your mommy is right my little voodoo doll. Back to sleep with you," Drac gently leaned over the bassinette and gingerly placed his baby daughter onto the soft cushiony mattress and placed a blanket on her. Slowly, Mavis's eyes became heavy as they closed, looking up at her loving father smiling down on her. Dracula felt liked the world's luckiest vampire to have a beautiful, blue eye daughter and a caring, nurturing wife.

Seeing Mavis's eyes completely closed, Dracula quietly backed away and slowly lowered himself onto the bed, beside his Martha. As he covered himself with the warm, feather filled blankets, Dracula stared at the tall ceiling while Martha came closer and cuddled her head upon his chest. He gave out a sigh as a smile formed on his face that she could not see.

"What is wrong sweetie?" she asked quietly and softly.

"Nothing. Just… remembering," he replied.

"Remembering what?"

"Remembering our time in Hawaii. Our honeymoon. It was such an enjoyable time. So beautiful and fun. I kind of miss it," he said as he played with her long hair.

"That was a fun trip. I hope someday we can do it again," she said, also reminiscing.

"Someday we will go back there," Drac said as his voice trailed off a little. He heard and felt Martha move her head to look at his face.

"At least we have memories to cherish," she said with a smile as it slowly turned to somewhat of a devilish grin. "And we brought back a souvenir," Martha said slyly. Dracula looked at her with loving eyes.

"How could I forget. And what were some of those names everyone was throwing at us for our future children?" asked Dracula as he gently kissed her hair. Martha gently gave a hum as she pondered and thought back to one of the happiest moments of their lives together.

"Hmm? Let me think…"

* * *

The night was clear on the islands they called Paradise. A warm, slightly breezy wind blew through the palms, blowing wafts of scented flowers and smoke through the air. The sound of rhythmic drums, that were beaten in time, along with some singing that sounded more like chanting. A fire was visible only if barely.

Coming up from the beach, following the drums and singing, you would slightly see flame through rough and dense brush. Flames stretching to reach the clear night time sky only to fail and fade away back down to the earth. And through the deep brush, not too far off the cool, breezy sandy beach was a clearing where all of the drums, the singing, and fire was concentrated into a party. A luau.

Many different creatures attended this luau. Many types of monsters from ghouls, goblins, yetis, sea serpents, and many more. All dancing, singing, or conversing and talking with themselves. Of the more famous monsters that attended was Frankenstein's monster (Frank to his friends) with his wife Eunice. Tall, blue skinned creatures created by the infamous Doctor Frankenstein. Wayne, the werewolf man was also there with his wife Wanda, and Griffin, the invisible man, and Murray, a large, overly wrapped mummy wearing a traditional Hawaiian Lei, munching on some beetles. All had come to Hawaii to celebrate the marriage of their dear friends, Dracula and Martha.

Dracula, a tall, well-built gentleman who was always a formal dresser was not used to wearing informal attire of flowered short and a silky, button down flowered shirt. He skin was too pale; like he never had seen the sun in his whole life. This was true since he was known as the lord of vampires.

Martha was the opposite, she loved a flowery dress she made for herself. It accentuated every curve in the right way. It was bright in color and very silky to touch. A single strap of the full dress came over her right shoulder while the pale, ivory skin of her left should was left bare. Along with new usual, long, black curly hair, dressed with a large, single pink hibiscus flower. Dracula did not mind wearing his "Hawaiian" attire just for his lovely and new bride.

"You two look so adorable together," commented Wanda. "It's like you were meant to be."

"Thank you Wanda," replied Martha. "That is what zinging is all about. Finding your one true love," she finished as she placed her arms around Drac's midsection and hugged him close. "Isn't that right Drac?

Dracula smiled, trying to hold back some embarrassment, "R…right."

"Aww!" spoke up Eunice. "You guys are such a cute couple; you know?"

"Yeah. And I can just hear the flitter, flatter of little bat wings in the near future," interrupted Griffin, actually wearing a Hawaiian shirt so everyone could see where he was at.

What Griffin said, made Dracula go into a shock. Martha started to blush as Drac looked toward her with a scared look on his face. They both blushed with embarrassment as they shyly smiled at one another.

"Aww don't worry about it," said Griffin in defense. "You two will make great parents."

"You sure will," said Wayne. "Have you given any thought to names? Maybe Draven for a boy?"

"How about Delia?" asked Wanda.

"Delano?"

"Mabel?"

"Lorcan?"

"Melantha?"

"Lilith?"

Martha looked at all of her friends with a smile of encouragement and gratefulness.

"I really thank you guys for the names. We… really haven't thought of children yet but I have always had one name in mind if we were to have a girl. I really haven't thought of a boy's name yet," said Martha as she stared into the fire for a moment, just thinking what mother hood would be like. Everyone looked to her, waiting for her to say the name she had already chosen, especially Dracula. He certainly wanted to hear what name she had for a future child, a daughter.

"And that name is…?" asked Eunice, impatiently waiting.

"Oh. Sorry," the vampiress smiled and giggled for her blank stare. "I was thinking of Mavis for a girl."

All the women cooed at the name, finding it so beautiful. Drac smiled at his wife, loving the name for his future daughter… if they had a daughter.

"That is perfect. It sounds so beautiful. Does it have a meaning?" asked Wanda.

"It means songbird," Martha replied. "I think that my daughter would love and be a great singer, just like me."

"Yes she would be," said Wayne. "Drac, what about you? Have you thought of a name? Maybe… for a… boy?"

Dracula looked at his friends, with a look of confidence and a smile just begging for that question to be asked.

"I was thinking a little Dracula Junior," he said as he smiled at Martha who tried to hide her embarrassment and some shyness with a forced smile back.

"Now Drac, you could be a little more creative than that," retorted Frank. "How about naming a boy after the grandfathers?"

"I will refuse to name my son after Vlad! He has never been a father to me, nor did he care about Martha. Nor will ever think of using Martha's father's name. He never accepted me just because we zinged," he said mentioning Martha.

Martha's father never accepted her marriage to Dracula. Before the marriage, Martha ran away knowing if she were to get married to someone that she did not know well and did not love, her free-spirited nature would be splintered. Always having to be an obedient wife. Never would she be able to do things herself or go places she wanted to. She felt her best option was to run, or fly away so to speak. She flew all the way to Hawaii. This is how she met Dracula and zinged.

And Martha's father always felt Dracula stole Martha away when it was truly Martha's own decision so she could be happy. However, in doing so, Martha's father disowned her in a way. Forbid her from making any contact with any of her family ever again. Thus none of her family supported her at her wedding to Dracula.

This greatly upset Martha at the mention of her family. She backed away from Dracula for a moment as tears started to form in her eyes. Saddened by the thought that she really had no more family left to support her. All she had was Dracula.

"Oh, Martha. It's okay sweetie," Wanda spoke up gently to the vampire as she put her arms around her and embraced Martha's slender frame in a motherly hug. "Please don't be sad. You have us. All of us. We all are family to each other." She paused to let out of the hug and looked at Martha straight in the eyes. "And your mother would have loved Dracula. She be so happy for you. You know she was here looking over you. And she will be with you always and looking over your future children. Remember that."

"Honey bat," Drac said as he came up behind Wanda, saddened and concerned for Martha. "I'm sorry for saying what I said. It was not right and I was not thinking. You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked.

Martha looks up at Drac as Wanda moved away to give the newlyweds space. Dracula was nervous to even bring his hands up to touch her. But he didn't need to worry about that. Surprisingly, Martha brought him into a deep, tender hug. Caught off guard, Dracula just stood in amazement while Martha kept burying her face into his chest. His mind quickly caught up with the emotions and he put his arms around her.

"Of course I forgive you Drac. There was nothing you did wrong," she said. They hugged for a moment longer until Martha heard him speak.

"Would you like to join me for a walk on the beach?" the Count asked. Martha looked up at him and just nodded as he led her on by his side and an arm around her shoulder. They walked slowly into the darkness of the night. Slowly the lighted trail became too dim to show their figures as they descended onto the beach.

"This place is wonderful and so… safe," she said. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"I know, but we have a beautiful home waiting for us," Drac said.

"I just worry about the villagers. They didn't seem too happy to find we were vampires, even if we have never hurt them. And about your past, you are sure you will never harm a human? Again?"

"I promise to never harm a human ever again. And I will make sure the villagers know we mean no harm," Dracula said. He looked down at her and the concern in her eyes. Moving his hand over her hair, he pushed it back behind her ear.

"Don't worry deadums, I swear I will always protect you, forever. And for any future children, no harm will come to them. I promise."

Martha smiled up at him, reassuring him that she was protected. She brought her body closer to his and buried the side of her face into him. Drac rested his chin on the top of her head as he embraced her whole body with his strong arms. He was nervous. So was she. As far as he could tell. It felt good to have her body close to his. And it felt wrong to make her move but they could not stay like this forever.

"Martha… Kiss me," Dracula said as he swallowed down his fear and shyness

Martha moved her head away from his solid chest to gaze into his eyes. He was serious and scared. She hoped she did not look the same, at least she tried to hide the fear. Slowly she brought up her right arm and cupped the back of Dracula's head, bringing his face down a little closer to hers. She looked into his eyes, then at his lips, back to his eyes then lips, all while she met them half way. They kissed. It was a chaste kiss that lead into a deep, more passionate kiss. Moistened lips trembled and slipped over themselves. Tongues began to move into alien territory of another person's mouth in a dance with another other tongue.

Hands were no different. Hesitantly moving about, feeling each other's hair, cheeks, neck, shoulders; through cloth and bare skin. Their hands beginning to feel, to explore each other, telling the eyes what they saw was real. Dracula softly caressed the back of Martha's head then soothingly went down her back in a light scratching motion. Martha moaned and took in a deep breath between her teeth showing her acceptance of Dracula's advances.

She too moved around, exploring every inch of her new husband's body. Firm biceps, sculpted chest, and tight abs she felt under the soft and thin traditional Hawaiian shirt. Martha's other hand still cupped the back of Dracula's head, massaging his scalp with light scratching as well; almost mimicking what he was doing to her back. She could now feel his hand reaching behind her neck, trying to reach the zipper. This sent shivers of pleasure but of also fear in her. She broke off the kiss for a moment and looked up at him.

"Drac," Martha said in a quivering voice. "I'm scared. I haven't really…"

Dracula looked down into her eyes as her voice trailed off. Those beautiful blue eyes showed fear and hesitation as she trembled in his embrace. Being they never had felt an intimate moment in their lives, both were scared. Sure they knew that this day would come and they knew about sex. But never really experiencing the pleasure and intimacy of each other, they both feared they would do something wrong or something was wrong with them. It was new experiences, new territory all the same.

Hearing Martha say she was scared brought Dracula relief, knowing he was not the only one scared of what was to come and scared of doing everything right. He looked at her with the same concern in his eyes, showing her that she was not the only one scared.

"I'm scared too Martha," he whispered. He brought her back into a kiss as he continued his search for the back of her dress and the zipper that bound the dress to her beautiful form once more. Knowing Dracula was fidgeting and shaking trying to find her zipper, she also started to fidget with his buttons. Slowly popping one free from its eye hole. Then another, and another. That's when she heard the slight sound of the zipper on her back slowly being undone.

For some reason, she could not feel the zipper dropping but she heard it. She was too busy working at Dracula's shirt buttons, taking a peak in between kisses to actually see his sculpted bare chest. So large were the muscles. Martha could not help but take a hand and place it all over, rubbing his chest. She could hear his gasp and moans of pleasure at the wanted touch. She gave more until all buttons were free and she slowly helped his shoulders release the shirt. Now the beautiful, flowery Hawaiian shirt was dropped and forgotten.

Dracula was feeling hot inside, almost like he was going to explode from the caressing touch of his Martha on his chest. She was exploring, teasing. He also brought his hands around to explore. He felt her shoulder slightly tense up but slowly and rhythmically massaged them free of tension. Her left shoulder, bare, with no dress strap felt smooth and warm under his palms. Her right shoulder still held her dress up. To him it was a prison to her perfectly soft, ivory colored skin. He slowly released the burden of her right shoulder to expose the skin to the night time, warm tropical air. Slowly the shoulder strap fell past her arm with his help. Along with the rest of her dress, slowly falling to the sand in a heap around her feet.

Dracula took in the sight before him. Never had he seen something so, so, so… perfect. His eyes wondered all over her glistening body, taking her all in, feeling nervous and happy at the same time. Happy that she, Martha, was his wife. Her bare shoulders, so soft to the touch. He gazed at her breasts, exposed to the night and to him. She did not wear a bra, only because the dress she had on was fitted with a sewn in bra. Her stomach, so soft to the touch. _"How was she this soft?"_ Dracula thought. Even down to her undergarments, a dark purple style thong looked beautiful on her.

She turned her head away and closed her eyes, hoping to not show embarrassment from being exposed like this. She peeked at Dracula's face and what she saw in his eyes kind of scared her. Like something was wrong. She got scared and looked away with her cheeks flushed.

"There's something wrong? Is there?" she asked him, daring not to look at his face and be further hurt. Dracula looked at her in dismay. She must have seen how he was looking at her and mistaken the look.

"No… No, no, no. Martha. I was thinking…" his voice trailed off, leaving a moment of silence which she did not understand.

"Thinking about what?" she asked, hoping to get a reply. She felt his hand caress her chin and guide it to face him. She opened her eyes and saw she was nearly nose to nose.

"I was thinking how beautiful you are. Martha, you are perfect in every way. There is and never will be anything wrong with you. Because you are my zing and I love you." Dracula's words almost brought Martha to tears. She now knew why he was staring. He could not believe how she was this beautiful, this perfect. This brought a sense of relief and renewed vigor. Without words, she quickly took his mouth into hers and deeply, passionately kissed her husband.

Deeply kissing and keeping Dracula occupied was easy for Martha to do. He loved every minute of it. She was closer now. Her perfect naked body firmly pressed against his. Both their body temperatures were rising to higher and new levels. A heat that they have never felt before. And they both wanted more. While her mouth was busy kissing Dracula's face, neck, and chest, Martha used her soft hands to explore every inch of her vampire husband from his toned chest and arms to his back, slowly using her nails to lightly scratch down his back. Dracula breathed in, almost like a hiss and it was followed by moans of pleasure. Wanting more, Dracula returned the favor.

"Unnn… Oh Martha," he moaned and whispered.

Martha's hands slowly worked her way back and forth all over him, while slowly going down to his stomach and beyond. Slowly she pressed against his abdomen, feeling him tense up with ecstasy. Not focusing on anything else, Dracula felt Martha slowly reach down in between the space of his shorts and body until he felt pure emotion, pure pleasure, and an alien hand touching and rubbing his cock with soothing, gentle strokes. It was all new to him but felt sooo… AH!

"M…M…Martha. I… ahhh… love… you," Dracula got out while moaning and convulsing with pleasure.

Slowly and with each, gentle stroke, Martha could feel him becoming aroused, harder… bigger. This was something new, something wonderful. Not only did Drac feel constant pleasure, Martha did too, just by knowing her husband loved this.

Without warning, Dracula broke off their kissing and slowly worked his way down to her neck. He did not stop there. Slowly, he slid his mouth over to her throat, kissing, pecking, and licking his way; feeling her every deep, pleasurable breath and moans. His right hand caressed her back, up and down, lightly scratching. While she was occupied with his mouth kissing her exposed neck and his right hand on her back, Dracula's left hand slowly felt the soft skin over her collar bone and worked his way to a most sensitive area for her.

Lightly yelping in pleasure the gasping, Martha felt the kneading of her right breast. "Mmmm. Dracula," she moaned. Oh was it a surprise for her that her head went back and eyes opened wide looking up to the night time sky. But it felt… so… good. Surprising her again, Dracula's mouth neared her left breast, kissing his way down until her erect nipple was tantalized by his fangs and tongue. She breathed in through her teeth. It hurt at first but the ecstasy she felt right after blocked the pain or transferred the pain into pleasure. It was surreal!

"P…please… don't… s… stop," Martha begged Dracula.

Still with her free hand, Martha slowly, from side to side, lowered Drac's flower decorated swimming shorts until his engorged dick was exposed to the midnight air. She glanced down. "Oh… my," she said. Dracula was larger than she felt. She blushed and her mouth opened wide in shock. She looked up at him as he lifted his head from his chore around her breast. His gaze met her's. Their faces were flushed with red, embarrassment and arousal. Seeing her look at him with surprise then of some confidence showed Dracula that she wanted more, more of him. He wanted to give her what she wanted but he wanted to make her wait, make her almost beg for it, whimper for it until… OH!

Dracula secretly moved his hand in between Martha's thong style panties and started to caress her. Using his fingers well, she moaned loudly, breathed heavy in his ear. So much emotion, so much pleasure. Her legs started to quiver and shake, not being able to hold back what she felt. Pure paradise. In response, she quickened her pace at stroking Dracula as her panties slowly fell to the ground.

"Keep going my love," Martha said in between panting and moans.

She too, slowly was guided to the sand, but instead of sand, there was a blanket, flattened out ready to receive their naked bodies as if magic. But of course it was, with a snap of Dracula's fingers, that he called the blanket swiftly to him. Where the blanket came from, Martha did not know. However, it seemed to be followed by a pair of sneaky, bobbing glasses.

As she lay on the flattened blanket, her thighs clenched together to Dracula's dismay as they continued kissing. Martha stopped the kiss and looked up a Drac who was pinning her down lightly with his body, arms to her side. She was blushing and seemed to have a question on her breath but didn't know if it should be asked.

"Are you okay, my love?" asked Drac, worried he hurt her in some way.

"I'm fine," she said quickly then followed with a very shy expression as she asked him something. "Can… I try something?" Martha hesitated again. "I… I'm not quite ready so… I want to try something first," saying as she stared into Dracula's eyes. He was confused and did not know what she wanted to do. But he loved her and he trusted her. And if it made her feel better and not so scared, then he was all for it.

"Can you lie on your back?" Martha asked. He just nodded at her and slowly lifted his leg over her and let her crawl away from under him. He laid down right where she was. Dracula looked up at Martha, with inquisitive eyes. She was now straddling her legs around his stomach. She looked down at him, her hair hanging around her shoulders. She gave him a smile.

"Now, close your eyes and relax," Martha commanded. Dracula looked at her for a second before obeying and closed his eyes. She came down to his mouth and started to kiss him. Slowly, she pecked at his chin and neck, working her way down his chest. He certainly was liking this as Martha could feel Drac's light moans and shallow breaths. She continued her way down, shifting her knees down around his legs, continuing to straddle him. Reaching his stomach, she licked and lightly used her fangs, making Dracula's head roll back in ecstasy. The next thing he knew he gasped out from a pure rush of pleasure. OH GOD! Feeling a type warmth running up from his loins up to his head. A warmth that surrounded his cock, a feeling of fangs and a feeling of tongue wrapping around him.

"Oh…ohhhhh, Martha. I… I… I love you," Dracula stuttered.

This was new to Dracula. He had never known what a blowjob was until now. This was amazing. This was… incredible. The sensation, the warmth around him, even when Martha reached up to his bare chest and lightly clawed down. It gave him a sense of feeling he never knew he had. Head and back bent backwards, mouth open and gasping while his hands gripped and clawed at the blanket, ruffling it in his clutches.

"H…honey bat, I… I'm feeling liiiike, I'm abbout to…" mumbled Drac as he was about to explode inside Martha's mouth.

Martha felt him tense up around her. And it was a good thing. She felt him reach his hand onto the back of her head and slowly petted and pushed her deeper onto him, almost to a point of her gagging but she was able to hold herself together. "Aaahhhhh," came from Drac as he panted and convulsed. Martha felt his warmth in her mouth, tasted the saltiness of his slightly sweaty skin around his dick and the white, stickiness all around her mouth. And now it seemed to her he was much thicker and hard he actually was. She almost gagged from Dracula cumming in her mouth, it was a lot and not what she expected. She swallowed, feeling the white seed slide down her throat. Martha tried not to make a mess but at this point and with their emotions running high, none of them really cared for cleanliness.

Not only was Drac going insane with emotions, feeling every drop of semen sucked out of his cock. She too felt something more building up in her. Even in the cooling night breeze on her exposed body, she was hot, starting to feel sweat collect on her skin. She even felt the heat increase in between her legs, along with a silky wetness forming. She wanted Drac. She wanted him in the worse ways. Her body was telling her. She yearned for him, craved more of him. And soon, her wish would come true.

In a surprise move, Dracula grabbed Martha, pulled her up to him. At the same time, he rolled her over onto the blanket and on her back. So surprised at the speed and maneuver Dracula just pulled, she yelped in surprise as she was suddenly staring at the face of Count Dracula.

"Now I want to try something," Drac breathed out in between heavy, erotic breaths. Martha felt his lips on hers for a brief moment. The ferocity of the kiss lead her to believe he was loving every minute with her and she was doing everything the right way. She felt him moving his mouth to her neck. Just the softness of his lips gliding on her skin was enough for her to moan louder than before. Dracula lightly nipped at her neck with his fangs, causing her to gasp under the slight pressure between skin and teeth. Slightly painful but nothing compared to the euphoria she felt from his touches, kisses, advances.

Slowly he worked his way down her collar bone, experimenting, almost mimicking what she did to him earlier. Slowly, he reached her breasts. Kissing his way down, eyes closed, feeling his way down with is lips to her erect nipple. Taking it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it's round shape, tasting the salty sweat of her skin while his left hand slowly and gently kneaded her left breast. She gasped, "I… love." Her voice was interrupted by moans and cries of passion. Dracula continued to move down, grazing his lips onto Martha's stomach. He could feel her shudder from the tickling action of his lips, giving her slight fits of giggling all while feeling the desires building up further inside of her.

By this time, Martha knew what Dracula was going for. Of course she was hesitant but the love she felt in his soft, gentle advances allowed her to relax and let him take control. She trusted him more and more. Slowly she opened her legs up, allowing them to start hugging around Dracula, all while exposing her inner creamy thighs. Dracula felt this. It was like they were reading each other's minds. Trusting in each other, letting each one explore new and unfamiliar territory.

Martha placed a hand on the back Dracula's scalp, slowly massaging her nails through his hair. She felt his head moving farther down. She shuddered in fear and in desire. She knew what was to come next and so badly did she want more. Martha readied herself for what was to come. Readied to the feelings, the… Oooooooh Myyyyyy! A rush of pleasure came up to her head. Her breath ragged from the stimulation. Moaning and panting louder than ever. She tried to keep quiet enough but it was too… damn… good!

"Hoooly Raaaabieees! It feels sooo good! Donnn't sssstop," Martha got out in time for gasps and breathy moans.

Every inch of her body quivered. Her legs felt weak and rubbery. She felt his lips just kissing her vagina, exploring what spots gave the most response out of his wife. It was like Dracula was teasing her as she felt the euphoria rush then subside… but come back again. And finally, Dracula used his… tongue on her clitoris. She could not believe he was doing this but in the end, she did not want… him… to… stop.

"Please," she said while inhaling. "Don't stop. Ahhh."

His tongue was slightly rough to the baby soft skin. She could feel her insides heating up even further, ready to burst. She felt wet down there. Really wet. Almost like a geyser erupted. She wanted more and Dracula could feel it. He tried new things, different things. Using his fangs, Drac lightly nibbled at her lips, all while his tongue explored inside her pink, virgin pussy. It was mind blowing amazing to Martha.

Dracula, not knowing exactly what to do started to do what he couldn't explain. And it seemed like it came natural to him. And he knew it was right. Just by the way Martha reacted. He could feel her legs shake and become weak with ecstasy. He not only tried with his tongue, but he also tried using his fingers. He could hear and feel her reaction. It worked, she was loving it. And it was the least he could do for someone that he loved and loved him back.

"Uhnnn, Ohhh, my Darling… more. Please… more."

Dracula continued, now bringing in a finger or two, penetrating her sopping wetness, all while his mouth occupied her clitoris. He knew, from her squirming, from her convulsing, from her quivering… he was doing everything right. And he could not stop himself. He could not stop knowing how his darling Martha loved every minute and she was soooo close.

"I think… ahh. I think I'm about to… Uhn… Ohhh, Drac! Yes! I'm cumming! Please! Don't! Stop! I'm cumming!" she yelled out in between fits of euphoric bliss. Both her hands now were in Drac's scalp, pushing him further into her drenched pussy, making him continue until her body had enough. Her body stopped shaking, stopped squeezing Dracula's head between her thighs. Martha just laid there, panting heavily, eyes closed and her head spinning. She felt drained but wanting more. She felt at peace. She felt… complete.

"A…are you okay, Martha?" Dracula asked with worry in his voice. In a sudden move that Dracula could not avoid, Martha misted from her spot on the blanket to now straddling Dracula's back side. He felt her there, felt Martha's wet thighs around his sides. He quickly rolled over, staring at her perfect, messed up, curly black hair and perfect naked body. It covered her face in shadows but he could see her playful, blushing cheeks and the way she stared now in a naughty, playful way all while lightly biting her lower lip.

"I want you Drac. I want you so badly. And I want you to take me. Please. Please take me," Martha whispered in between wisps of her hair hanging down. Saying this, Martha grabbed Dracula's manhood and directed it where to go. He felt the head of his cock being dragged across her sopping wet lips of her vagina. Dracula felt the weighted pressure of Martha's body slowing coming down on his erection all while felling her pussy lips slowly open, accepting his size. More and more, inch by inch, Dracula felt his cock entering a tight alien territory.

With every amount of Dracula being consumed by Martha's pussy, he gasped, inhaled through her teeth and whimpered from the pain of her first time. She realized she started to bleed. She was concerned at first but felt it was because of her first time and her husband, the Count Dracula, was well endowed. Fully consumed by her pussy, Martha sat on Dracula's hard prick without moving, letting the pain subside and her virgin pussy get used to the size.

Dracula felt wonderful. He truly felt fully bonded with his love, Martha in ways he could not have imagined to be. He felt the warmth of her from the inside. She was extremely tight. So tight in fact he really had to hold back a little. It was now concerning him to see Martha just sitting on top of him, with this painful look on her face as her eyes were closed. He didn't know if he had hurt her somehow. He was going to ask if she needed to stop but it was too late to ask. Slowly, Dracula felt Martha start moving her hips and legs. He felt her vagina from the inside, moving up and down on him.

Martha moved over him more and put her hands on his strong shoulders for support. She continued pumping up and thrusting down onto Dracula. She felt all of him as she made his cock go even deeper into her that before. She moaned in pleasure as she continued her hypnotic dance. Her hair hanging down, reaching for Dracula's face. Her perky breasts slightly shaking from her movements on top of her husband.

Feeling her movements, her rhythm, Dracula started to thrust into her at the perfect timing. Martha felt this and lightly quickened the pace to see if he could match it, which was no trouble at all.

"Unh, Ohhhh, Drac," she moaned out in between labored breaths all while lowering herself to join his lips in a kiss. There they stayed for a moment, moaning into each other's mouths, feeling the rhythmic thumping in their loins, hearing the clapping and slapping of sweaty flesh coming together in their passionate midnight dance. And this sound carried on, attracting a certain sleazy, sneaky pair of spectacles.

CRACK!

Martha froze in mid thrust, hearing something that startled her. Something that just stepped on a branch in the woods in front of her. She looked hard and with concern for she did not want to be seen this… exposed.

"Martha… what's wrong," Dracula said looking up at her as she did not give him any attention. Martha remained motionless. She swore she saw something that looked like glasses but it didn't move much so she was uncertain. Finally, she spotted what made the noise. She was right, it was a pair of floating glasses. Dracula looked behind him, his view was upside down but he also saw what Martha saw.

"Griffin," Dracula said in a low, angry tone almost like a growl.

Out of embarrassment and to keep her decency, Martha hugged around her breasts in an effort to cover them up from the peeping eyes of Griffin, gave out a scream.

"How could you!?" she yelled at Griffin as she quickly turned into a bat and flew off, loudly crying. This infuriated Dracula not only Griffin watching a private moment and seeing his beloved's pristine, naked body. His anger grew at the intruder. But Dracula also quickly turned into a bat to hide his naked body and go after Martha. He so wanted to confront Griffin but he worried more for Martha than anything. He started to fly off in the direction Martha went.

"GRIFFIN! I swear if I ever catch you, you are a dead invisible corpse!" Drac yelled as he flew away, trying to lessen the distance between Martha and him. _"And where would she go?"_ he thought. The only place he knew that would be safe for her, since she was… well… naked, would be back to the suite. He quickly flew toward the only place she really could have gone.

The honeymoon suite grew in size as Dracula flew quickly to it. He could see from far away that Martha changed back to her vampire self as she landed onto the balcony and quickly going inside to hide her pale ivory, naked body. Dracula made up the distance with a quick burst of speed. Quietly, he landed on the balcony as he changed back, still naked as he saw Martha, sitting on the bed, facing away from him. He saw she was crying. Her shoulders convulsed underneath her messed up hair as she sobbed.

"Martha. Honey guts, are… you okay?"

"Don't look at me! I'm naked!" Martha said.

"Why? That hasn't stopped us a little while ago," Drac said in a soft voice.

"I'm embarrassed! I'm humiliated by that, that creep! You don't want to see me naked. I'm just too ugly," she yelled while burying her face in her hands. "And I'm sure you don't love me anymore."

By this time, Dracula came around the bed and knelt down in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her. She stopped shivering and shaking. Martha brought her hands down from her face as she gazed at the deep blue eyes of her husband. They spoke to her and her soul. Telling her not to be embarrassed and you are never ugly.

"My beautiful wife, you are not and never will be ugly," he said as he stared into her eyes and smiled. "You are the most gorgeous person to me. You are not ugly. You are both beautiful on the inside as much as outside. Your soul is beautiful. And it matches your beautiful body so perfectly." Martha looked at Dracula, seeing he was still naked in front of her, not feeling any shame or embarrassment.

She was mesmerized by his smile. A kind smile showing every word he spoke came straight from his heart and soul. "And when I'm with you, it's not the physical contact and pleasure that is the best, it's knowing we have a deeper, loving connection with each other that no one can match. Our souls are one. I'm sorry for Griffin and his behavior. I promise I will talk with him. Please don't let it bother you. I love you Martha Dracula."

Tears formed in Martha's eyes once again. But instead of a frown taking over, she smiled at Dracula as she reached for him and hugged him.

"Oh, Drac. I love you too. I'm so sorry," she said in between tears.

"It's okay my sweet blood orange. No need to cry," Dracula reassured. She looked up into his eyes, feeling warm and safe in his embrace, she kissed him. A simple kiss that turned into a second one. Then one after that. Until they were lost in kissing and they became deeper and passionate. Their passion for one another had returned.

Martha slowly backed away, taking Drac with her until she felt the bed behind her. She slowly lowered herself with Dracula in tow until she was laid down with Dracula on top of her. She could feel his manhood growing. She started to move her legs apart in sheer instinct, letting Dracula move in between them. Drac could feel her legs wrap around him, letting him know it was okay. Slowly, he was guided into her pussy, once more penetrating slowly, just like she did on the beach. This time, there was no pain looks from her, only of shear ecstasy as she moaned between kisses, the further his cock delved deeper into her.

Martha started tightening her grip around Dracula's midsection with her long legs, begging him to start. Dracula slow, even thrusts, paying attention to Martha's expression, waiting for her be okay.

"Are you okay my love?" he asked as he slowly pushed his cock in and out. He heard her speak, in between light breathy moans and panting.

"…M fine sweatheart. It…uhn… feels sooo good. Ohh. Faster please." Dracula gave into her request with no problem. He quickened the pace, pushing deeper inside his wife and thrusting faster with help from her legs completely wrapping around him.

"Oh, Martha. I… love… you." Drac said.

"I…oooo… love you… ahhh… toooo," Martha affectionately replied in between her groans of pleasure while softly stroking her hand up and down his back.

They were in perfect rhythm, perfect harmony. Hips shaking, legs hugging, pelvis thrusts, all in a perfect rhythm. A thump of the headboard against the wall matched the sound of thighs and pelvis's slapping together, making a perfect clapping sound.

"Ohhh," Martha moaned loudly, "Harder, Drac. Harder."

Dracula began to thrust his enlarged prick faster and harder, delving deeper and deeper into Martha's tight pussy. His moans and growls became louder along with her's.

"Oh, my love guts! You feel so amazing!" Drac panted out. They were both feeling it. They heat again was building in them, this time, they were together, as one. Martha felt Dracula's cock becoming even harder, like pressure was building right before the explosion. This felt wonderful to her, the feeling of him pushing his way inside of her, massaging her inner vaginal walls, it felt… amazing.

"Oh God… Drac, you're soooo hard… Oh shit! I think I'm… I think I'm ab… I'm gonna cum. You're gonna make me cum, Drac. OH MY GOD!

"Oh, Martha. You're so tight! I feel it… uhn… tooo. I'm about to also."

"Please Drac. Oooo. Cum in me please. Ahhh. Let's do it together. Oh God Yes!

"HOLY RABIES! OHHH MARTHA!"

"OHHH DRACULA! YES YES YES!"

They both yelled in unison as shear and utter euphoria came over both of their bodies. Dracula thrusted heavily a few more times then stayed deep within Martha. They both screamed out in pleasure as their bodies convulsed with pleasure. Martha felt the throbbing sensation from Dracula deep inside her. Then came the wet, hot feeling of his seed, filling every inch of her womb up, then finally feeling it drip out of her already wet vagina.

They both laid there in that same position for a while, Dracula laying on top of Martha. His weight very warm and welcoming, not a burden at all. Both panting and breathing heavily from their "workout." Dracula buried his head in her shoulder, hugging each other, and moving as little as possible. Martha started petting the back of Dracula's head, comforting him, telling him she loved every minute of him. She was sore, but the pleasure and connection she felt with her husband made it all worthwhile.

Slowly, Dracula picked himself off of his beautiful, blushing bride and laid beside her, still breathing heavy but slowly regaining his normal breathing.

"So that is what it's like," Martha said. Dracula just nodded as he looked over at him, his sculpted chest rising with every breath. "That was… great! I had no idea it would feel so… wonderful."

"Yeah. And to think, we can do it anytime we please," Dracula said.

Martha smiled and giggled at him. "I love you," she said as she took his hand and webbed her fingers in between his.

"I love you too my coffin cake," replied Drac with a smile.

A loud crash came from the suite's door, scaring Dracula and Martha, causing them to scream in panic and tumble off the bed, once again becoming entangled in each other.

"Drac! Martha! Are you okay? You forgot your clothes on the beach!" came the voice of Frank. Not thinking, Dracula stood up from the other side of the bed while Martha stayed hidden.

"Do you ever kno…" Dracula was cut off when he saw it wasn't just Frank at the door. His face reddened in embarrassment and the horror of everyone, Griffin, Wayne, Murray, even Wanda, and Eunice, now seeing him naked. Both Wanda and Eunice were wide eyed with their jaws dropped in surprise and emabarrassment after seeing the great Count Dracula, naked. Wayne quickly put a hand in front of Wanda's eyes as Frank did the same to Eunice.

"Man, Drac. Bud. You could at least cover up or something. You'll make us look bad," Murray said as he tried to revert his glowing green eyes with his hand.

"What's wrong with you people!?" yelled the Count as he picked up the sheets from the floor, accidently entangling with Martha as he tried to wrap both of them for decency. He once again felt her warmth and naked body against his as she tried to hide her face.

"I'm sorry Drac. But we had to come and make sure you were okay after what Griffin said he did. Oh… and he does have something to say," said Frank as he and the rest of the group glared down at the Invisible Man in a way that made the glasses shrink closer to the floor. He move forward a little bit while he let out a small whimper.

"I…" stuttered Griffin. I'm sorry Drac. I'm sorry Martha. It was wrong of me to eavesdrop. I was just curious. But I promise it will never happen again. I am truly sorry Martha."

Martha had this horrible look of embarrassment on her face while Dracula was steaming mad, causing pillows, furniture, and other stuff to float.

"Fine! Now drop the clothes there and LEAVE!" he yelled as he started to throw pillows at the door. Everyone started pushing through the door all at once. They managed to squeeze through and shut the door right before Dracula ran out of soft things to throw, forcing him to think about throwing the dresser at them. He slowly calmed down as a small hand took his shoulder. He looked down at Martha as she sighed and helped him calm down.

Martha smiles and starts to laugh. "So much for a private honeymoon," she said with a smirk.

"Maybe we should do this again, and without them," said Drac as he pointed to the door. They laughed this embarrassing and awkward moment off as they hugged each other.

"Are you hungry?" Martha asked.

"I kind of am," the Count said in reply.

"Come on. Let's get dressed and rejoin them and apologize ourselves."

"Apologize? For what? They are the ones bursting in and peeping at us, not giving us some privacy!" Dracula rebutted.

"I agree but you could at least say sorry for throwing stuff at them and being a grump about it," Martha said. Dracula was about to speak until Martha put a finger to his lips. "No buts mister. It's the least you can do." She slid her dress back on her perfect shape in somewhat of a seductive manner as she continued to speak. "And if you behave, you could have a repeat later on," she said with a smile.

Dracula could not help but smile at her and knew she was right. "I love you, my darling Martha."

"I love you, my darling Dracula."

* * *

"That was a fun night," Martha said after they both finished reminiscing their past.

"It surely was. And we brought home a souvenir too," said the Count, smiling and looking toward the bassinet of little baby Mavis.

Martha put a hand on Drac's cheek and pulled his head toward her, pulling him into a passionate kiss as she slowly climbed on top of her husband. Dracula loved this but he had second thoughts if this was right because of the baby.

"Martha, what about the baby? What if she wakes up and watches us?" asked the concerned Drac.

Martha laughed at him and his needless worrying.

"She'll be fine dear. Beside, she's sleeping," she said as she started where she left off with the Prince of Darkness. Her prince. It was always passionate, always different. It never was the same a second time. What didn't change was the feeling of togetherness, being one with each other. This feeling was surreal and for them it was hard to describe in words. But making love came natural. Spending time with each other, knowing that at any point, any time, any day would be their last.

* * *

 **Did you like? I hope you did. Any comments are welcome. See you on my next story, Hotel Castaway: Islands of Despair.**


End file.
